Lucky Star
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Roxas gets roped into the new school play when Hayner demands revenge against Seifer.


"Roxas!" Olette bounced into ther classroom waving a flier in front of his face. "Look, it's the new school play, "Lucky Star"! Aren't you excited!?"

"That's great, I guess." He took the flier. Colorful glitter spilled onto his pants from poorly drawn words. He brushed it away and gave her back the papaer. "That's uhh, interesting."

"They need dancers for one of the parts, Iw as thinking about trying to get everyone involved! You know, Pence, you, Hayner.."

"Me!?" Roxas blushed fiercly. "I don't dance, Olette! You know that!" The only dancing he ever did was underneath Axel and even then the dominant led the step, he just enjoyed the ride. Olette didn't seem put off by him though, only more persistent. She gave a little frown and brushed her hair, refusing to hear otherwise. She could egt like this, stubborn, hardheaded. Olette loved to do group things but Roxas was tired as hell from all the late nights. Axel was making up for the month he'd been away on a mission. He wanted to be back out there himself, swinging his keyblades vanquishing Heartless rather than being stuck here dealing with hormonal teenage drama.

All through class Roxas could barely concentrate. The air was thick with excited energy about the play, it was all anyone was talking about now. Better than someone's scandalous sex life he supposed. He dug through his locker looking for what homework he'd had today. which wsn't much since no one could get a word spoken without someone going off about the play. Roxas couldn't really blame anyone for being excited, their school never did anything fun.

"Roxas!" Hayner caught him at an intersection and his chest sank. Hayner had on the exact same look Olette did earlier.

"Don't tell me you seriously wanna do this play..." Normally Hayner would protest something like this but now his buffer was apparently gone.

"Yeah! We can show up Seifer!"

"Seifer?" Hayner always looked for ways to put the head of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee in his place. Normally through fists and verbal threats but.. a dance contest?

"Yeah, that dancing part? Well the principal is sick of him being in trouble all the time so instead of giving him detention Seifer and his little cronies have to participate in the play dancing segment. You KNOW Seifer's broiling about that, what better way to torture the kid then humiliate him!" Hayner was all giggles and smiles, "So I figure if our group tries out then we can show Seifer up that way!"

There was absolutely no sense behind this theory but it was Hayner after all. Roxas figured it best not to question.

"So when is the play anyway?" Roxas took a look at a flier.

"Two Saturdays from now. You better nor try to bail on me!" Two Saturdays from this one? Wait a minute..

"I can't make it!" A huge wave of relief crashed over Roxas, "I have a family thing.." That was the weekend of the Organization's monthly sparring sessions, which Xemnas insisted everyone be at so he could calculate how well everyone had been improving. There's no way he would let Roxas miss that. Thank you, Xemnas!

"What? Oh Roxas you suck!" Hayner gave him a little punch, "You gotta try and make it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" He gave Roxas his best pout. Oh man not that pout, it was so embarassing...

"Fine fine! But i'm telling you right now I won't be able to make it!"

"I'll allow it."

"WHAT!?" Roxas couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Xemnas was.. letting him do this? Worse, Xemnas was _smiling_ about this? What the hell did he have planned for this?

"Zexion and I have been talking." Oh, THAT explained it. Zexion could get away with murder, having been Xemnas's old flame when they were somebodies. "And he says that you need some kind of extra-curricular experience to enrich your life. All you do is go to school then come here and do missions on the weekends for me and he inists it isn't healthy for you. So, to get him off my back and for the general entertainment of it all, I'll allow you to go that weekend. I'll make the training session sooner."

Roxas was afraid to ask. "General... entertainment?"

"Oh yes," from his side Saix smirked. "You don't really think we're going to let you humiliate yourself and not be there to see it, do you?"

Xemnas waved away his comment. "You're dismissed, Roxas."

Just as Xemnas promised, that weekend he was standing in the sandlot with the class ready to perform their new play. It had been a huge hit thus far, parents and townsfolk cheering and laughing. The dancers were crowded in the back waiting for their signal to go out, even Sora and Riku were there because of the same reason Seifer was. Riku was one hell of a troublemaker and hated being the center of attention. It would be interesting to see how he played this off. Sora on the other hand looked delighted, cuddled in his boyfriend's arms pouting up at him to be good. Riku smirked and grabbed his ass making Sora squeak and the whole tunnel giggled.

Roxas tried to peek out at the rooftops, frowning when his eyes met the shining emrald of his beloved flame. They WERE here?! Xemnas sat on the edge watching boredly chin in his hand, Zexion on one side and Saix on the other. Zexion was smiling.. that was creepy. Seeing him out of the labs was cause enough for an ill omen but to see him smile? He dreaded to think what the Cloaked Schemer was scheming this time. They weren't really here to take everyone's hearts... were they?

"Guys!" Olett pushed a box into the tunnel, "We need these, so don't forget them!"

Seifer was the first to complain. "Pom-poms?!" his eyes were huge, "I don't think so!"

"Just suck it up." Riku pulled out a pair of pom-poms for him and Sora.

"Fuck you!" Seifer snarled, "Back off before--"

"Before what?" Riku was readyf or a fight, "I really don't want ot be here either, so just knock it off before I end up doing something I won't regret." Seifer backed off, Riku was serious. It took a real idiot to mess with him.

"Now now, ladies." Olette huffed, "Let's have fun!"

They trotted out of the tunnel and into two long lines while the choir was singing some bouncy song, energy bright and cheerful through the air. Immedietaly they all feel into step, kicking up their legs and shaking their hips, twirling the pom-poms in the air. Roxas watched Sora next to him and couldn't help but smile. His somebody was a little ball of sunshine next to his brooding boyfriend, going through all the little motions and singing as loud as he pleased. From above he could feel the Organization eyeing him and hear some scattered laughter. Eerie as it normally was Roxas just shrugged it off.

"Hey Sora," Riku smirked as the keyblade master shook his hips to the beat. "You forget how to move those hips? I can remind you..."

"Riku!" Sora hissed, blushing fiercly. "Not in front of everyone!"

As if dancing about with pom-poms wasn't degrading enough, the dancers dropped their decorations and ran forward, quickly forming a very lopsided pyramid. Hayner ended up kneeling on Seifer, in wchih the two glared and hissed threats back and forth at each other. Clumsy Vivi was, being the smallest, the crown of the structure which ended up being a death-defying manuever. He could barely walked sttraight let alone climb up a bunch of teenagers ready to fall over themselves.

From above the laughter grew louder, the Organization getting on hell of a kick out of this. Roxas glared up at them, his face burning from indignation to embarassment as Axel got in on the act, sliding open his coat a little and licking his lips. The smaller nobody shifted and Riku growled under him.

"Keep it in your pants until we get out of this mess!" The dark boy tried to keep his arms steady. "This isn't easy on me either and if I have to behave so do you!" Sora was on his knees right beside Riku and Axel was going very little to help his situation either.

Once the little klutz reached the top of their tower the song ended and everyone gave them a standing ovation. Riku and Sora disappeared off somewhere, as did Seifer and Hayner. The latter worried Roxas but he pushed it away. He'd find them later. Courtesy of Marluxia the Organization threw down a shower of roses as they disappeared, one of them landing stuck in Roxas's plume. He pulled it out of his hair and turned at a whistle, Axel revving the engine of his motorbike not too far off. Clad in elather in eighty degree weather the pyro was sweating and horny and Roxas wasn't about to pass him up.

Leaping onto the back of the bike they took off, throwing a rose into the "occupied" alleyways they passed along the road. There was yet another show that desperately needed performing.


End file.
